kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikey, Kappa
Mikey, Kappa is the seventh episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the thirty-third episode overall. Synopsis Team LilyMu are fleeing from homing missiles in their helicarrier. Guano is able to shoot them down and the team jump to the ground. They confront Gonard in a dried-up riverbed. Gonard reveals that he has put all the river's water into a large sphere, which will flood Tokyo if shattered. Mikey accidentally fires his laser, breaking the sphere and flooding the set. Ozu angrily ends the scene. Guano predicts that it will be weeks before they can begin filming again, due to the damage caused by the water. Ozu declares that they will finish filming the episode on location at a real river. The Cast and crew trek through the jungle to reach the Yodo river. Before they travel down the river by raft, Ozu slices a cucumber and leaves it as an offering to the Kappa, ancient spirits that guard the river. Mikey does not take the Kappa seriously, to Ozu's annoyance. He reminds Mikey that he is similar to the Kappa in that they are both "fish out of water". Mikey, however, continues to disrespect the Kappa, punctuated by him throwing an empty can into the river. The group travel down the river, with Mikey attempting to take over Guano's job as navigator. Mikey's indecision causes them to get pulled through rapids and toward a waterfall. Mitsuki tethers the boat to a tree at the last minute, but the boat breaks, sending everyone except her and Lily falling down the waterfall. Mikey wakes up sometime later washed up on the shore of the river. The others who fell have set up camp nearby. Lily and Mitsuki manage to make it to shore and attempt to survive on their own. Mikey's group attempts to survive, with little help from Mikey. Guano suggests Mikey help them by fishing. Gonard finds a small idol in the bushes, which Ozu says is a warning from the Kappa. Mikey breaks their fishing pole attempting to fish for eagle eggs, angering the group. Mikey, recognizing his failures, decides to leave the group. While in the woods, Mikey is approached by strange creatures in the bushes. Lily and Mitsuki have managed to create a shelter, which is destroyed by a wolf. The wolf's owner, Wolfboy, arrives and takes a liking to Mitsuki, who adores his wolf. Mikey discovers that the creatures are actually Kappa, who dislike Mikey due to him being human. Mikey attempts to befriend the Kappa, leading to them carrying him off after he shows them an aluminum can. Lily attempts to get Wolfboy to like her, despite his apathy towards Lily's big-city lifestyle. She eventually succeeds in getting Wolfboy hooked on television. The Kappa carry Mikey to their village, where they tell him that the source of their power, a basin of water fed by the river, is drying up due to pollution caused by Mikey and other humans. The Kappa tell Mikey that they intend to throw him into a pit of snakes as punishment. Mikey is able to escape punishment by demonstrating that he is Kappa Mikey, whom the Kappa are fans of. The Kappa begin to lose their strength due to the basin drying up. Lily has turned Wolfboy into a couch potato in order to keep him from pursuing Mitsuki. Mitsuki thinks that they should ask Wolfboy to help them find Mikey and the others. Lily agrees, although Wolfboy has grown too lazy to help them. Mikey's group are planning their rescue, when they hear music in the distance and run off in pursuit of it. Mikey takes responsibility for his mistakes and attempts to fix the Kappas' problem. He dangles a Kappa down over the basin, allowing it to grab hold of the can blocking the flow of water. Mikey pulls the Kappa with the can back up, unblocking the water and filling the basin. The Kappa regain their strength and praise Mikey. Mikey's group, minus Yoshi, manage to meet up with Lily and Mitsuki by following the sound of the television Wolfboy is watching. The group resolve to find Mikey. Mikey is celebrating with the Kappa, who make him an honorary Kappa. Mikey declares that he does not want to go home, but the Kappa convince him that his friends need him and that he belongs with them. The Kappa agree to show Mikey the way back to his friends. Mikey's friends search the jungle for him, worrying about his situation. Mikey arrives and reunites with the group, who apologize for the way they treated him. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey shooting out the water sphere's supports, causing it to roll and crush Gonard. Trivia * The Native American man featured in this episode is a reference to the "Crying Indian" advertisement created by the environmentalist group Keep America Beautiful.